Demonfire
by VerooAngel
Summary: Spoiler alert! Sixteen years after the last book. A new principal character with the strange personality of Ethan Stone and the power of Will and Gabriel. A lot of hypothesis on the angel world. Please review, I want your comments.


**Author's note:** I especially loved Ethan Stone and Cadan in the trilogy so I created Jasmine with Ethan's personnality and knowledge and the strengh of Will and Ellie. I invented the two principal characters because I wanted to leave the original ones to the author, Courtney Allison-Moulton. For the next chapter, Cadan will play a big role because likea lot of other readers, I liked him soooo much! This fanfic is mostly based on hypothesis I thought during my reading of the novel so some of them are a little bit crazy.

The last book is not available in French so I wrote this fanfic in English even if it isn't my native language. So please, don't review only on grammar and spelling mistakes.

Hope you'll enjoy!

_-1-_

Archangels can't have children. False! They can, but they are not in right to. I can control every birth from any reapers I know, so all of them. As I permitted to Madeleine to have one, I can decided if I can get pregnant or not. For the past 2000 years, I wasn't afraid of getting pregnant by a reaper because I was human. He, someone stronger than me, gave me another chance in a kind of new life, as he can do with every archangel and reaper. I had to deal with my human and my angel nature. It was hard and easy at the same time. When I got enough strong, I came back to see Will. Once. But it was enough to get pregnant. I forgot to protect myself by this spell I know too well. Will has no idea for the baby. Only Michael and Azrael knew that I was born again, so I hid for the next nine months and I gave the kid to the first person I tough to: Ethan Stone. I owe him one, as I told him. I know it wasn't the best choice because he doesn't look like a good father and he has a strange nature, but my daughter will have the best training and magical education. And after Ethan's death, somebody will have to take care of all the relics he stole.

I won't look for this baby again. I hope she will come back to me someday.

_-2-_

I always wanted to do this, but Ethan didn't allow me to do it. But he's not here anymore and I don't care. Six police car are following me. Their cars are not strong enough to keep the same speed as me. He's near me, I can feel it inside. I know who my parents are, but I don't want them to know me as they didn't want to see me growing up. My uncle will probably have no idea of my birth, so I'll go see what he looks like. 3. 2. 1. I pulled the handbrake and Ethan's Lamborghini made two turns on itself and crashed outside the highway.

I have some aluminium pieces stick in my left arm, but I don't care. I have to run. They will find the car and no trace of a driver or his blood. Ethan's books were useful for some spells that can help me escape. I ran for two miles. Cadan's bar is near from here. I could feel how strong he is, even if he hid his power for the past ten years.

No customer was visible. Only two barmen were trying to look like busy. They were reapers, so I didn't have to be afraid. I asked them if they have some pliers. One laughed, the other one looked at my arm and I saw the fear in his face. True. No real fights have been since Gabriel won. He came back thirty seconds later.

"Can I help you?" he asked me.

"Sure have fun buddy!" I replied. I think normal people are not used to my sarcastic language. Note to myself: Stop being friendly with someone who's afraid of you. Cadan finally showed himself up.

"Can I have a bottle of an alcohol over 80%? I have to heal myself a little bit faster than right now." He said nothing and jumped over the counter to hand me a bottle of something that I was unable to identify. He probably knew his stock more that I was. I opened it and drank it one-shot. When I turned around, he had replaced the barman to take off the metal pieces in my arm. He was careful.

"You can sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow." He said. I lay my head on the table. Two minutes after, I was snoring.

I woke up with Cadan's face near mine. He was sleeping in the same position as me on the next table. My arm was completely healed. As I moved a little, he woke up and stared at me. I hope he won't recognize my eyes - my father's eyes.

"What were you doing to be that much hurt?" he asked. No identification, no name. He probably knew who I am. I tried to look like nonchalant.

"A Lamborghini race against myself. I wanted to know if I would die of my injuries. High five to my immune system, he did a great job." He laughed. His laugh is so much more beautiful than any other I ever heard before.

In fact, I wanted to do something stupid because Ethan is not here anymore to say no.

"I'm happy to see that your three hundred thousand dollars test worth it." I laughed. If he knew that I could spend a Lamborghini every week for the next ten years without being afraid of bankruptcy, he would probably cry.

I got up to say: "I'm sorry to end this conversation but I have to keep my way to Greece. Here's two hundred dollars for the alcohol and the service. Have a nice day!" The confusion in his face meant more for me than would like it.

"Don't worry, Cadan, I'll come back in a while." He did nothing to stop me except keep looking at me with care. Note to myself: Be nicer with him next time.

_-3-_

The _National Library of Greece_ is the best place to continue my readings about the angels' world. Some books need to be clean and classified, so I proposed my service for free to work day and night until I would have red all the interesting books. It took nine months of my eternal life to achieve it. So I did the same thing for the _Rome National Central Library._ At the end of almost a year, I found what I was looking for. So I discovered how to access the angels' paradise without dying. This way, I would be able to face every archangel and to prove my right to live. But I couldn't do it right at this moment. I needed practice. Ethan engaged the best martial art teacher to show me how to control myself and to be stronger. And this is where Cadan enter in my plan. He's one of the best known - alive - demoniac fighters and I want him to teach me how to fight like a demoniac reaper.

A long time ago, before angels can be fallen, they were able to switch their side from angelic to demoniac. A lot of more powers were possible by combining these two sides. When the first one decided to fight against God, Archangels were obligated to choose and stay on their chosen side. They slowly forgot how to do it. So this is why archangels can't have kids. The side of the child is determined by the other parent, even if the archangel is female. By having a father half angelic half demonic, I'm able to control both powers and to switch whenever I want. As my mother can, I control angelfire. It can burn, but it can heal. This is why I healed so fast after my car crash. Angelfire is burning inside me and it is helping me to become more powerful every day. Demonfire has been forgotten a long time ago, but it can burn angelic reapers and destroy them like angelfire for demoniac. I'm not able to control it with weapons but I can ignite myself.

Before returning to Cadan's bar, I have to check something. I found an address on a lot of book in Ethan's four-room library. I want to know who's Nathanael. He copied a lot of old book so he should have a huge knowledge on everything. United States, here I come.

This old residence seems to have been abandoned for the past ten years. I saw a little access to the basement on the left side of the house. I broke the padlock from one hand and I opened one of the two doors. I tried to be as silent as possible; I can feel an angelic soul inside. He was sleeping, his head on a book with his glasses on his nose. Black strait hair, tan skin, he must have some oriental blood. What kind of unaware people sleep on a two hundred years old book! I came in front of him to take back the book. He didn't wake up so I started to clean all the books to see the inventory. Some greats books, all translate or written by Nathanael. The men seemed to have around twenty years old, so it must be him.

Two hours later, he woke up slowly in one big breath. He can't feel my presence, nobody can. "Good morning Nathan-..." I didn't have time to finish my sentence; I hit the wall behind me. His black almond-shaped eyes were staring at me with so much fear that I could feel it inside. I tried to move but I wasn't able.

"Who are you? Why do you know my name?" He asked.

"You're the one who wrote all these books. You're an angelic reaper, I can feel it."

"No, I'm not. This author is dead; my mom just gave me his name in his honor. He was a bright author and translator." He looked down like if he was shy.

"Who's your mom?"

"She's named Lauren, but I won't answer any other question before you tell me who you are."

"I'm Jasmine Stone. So why are you here?" I hate to say my name. Everyone knows who my father is and everyone hates him.

"Do you have a family link with Ethan? I saw his address on some boxes here." He asked this with an interesting gaze. No pain, disgust or sadness. But I should continue to be cautious.

"If a positive answer can be dangerous for my life, I answer no." I half-closed my eyes.

He fake laughed a little bit. He obviously didn't know of who I was talking about. After a small silence, I reveal he was my father. We are no enough intimate to say I'm adopted.

"I'm here to learn Latin and Ancient Greek. These books are produced in different languages so I can compare the words and learn it. My mother owns this place." He looked so professional when he said that.

"I can help you if you want." Anyway, I want to read all of them so I can be useful at the same time. "But please, let me move."

"You understand these languages?" Joy, surprise and pleasure. This man has so much more different feelings than anyone I met before. He stopped controlling me like if nothing happened. How did he do that?

"I speak twelve languages and read three more." I approached him and sat on the wooden bench in front of him. He did the same.

"What are you studying in? How did you learn all of these?" His excitement shocked my heart so hard. How can someone feel so many things without exploding?

"My father is a savant. I'd never been to school. So where do we start? You'll learn nothing with the book you were drooling on. Let me see what we get here." He changed his face again. Some interrogation was visible on his face. I really didn't understand how it was working in his head. And I think he was the only one who ever pay attention at what I was saying. I got up to read some titles on the shelf behind him. Two books looked familiar to me.

"We'll start with these two. The first is in French, the second one is in Latin. Do you speak French?"

"Sure, not perfectly but I can understand it well." His smile is back.

"Great. If you have any questions, ask them."

I got up to start browsing some books. Most of them were talking about reapers and their spells.

"Are you a medium? You weren't scared when I controlled you and you don't seem to be a reaper." He asked with his eyes on the book.

"I'm never scared. I'm actually a reaper, but I can hide my identity."

"Are you demoniac or angelic?"

"Both. I'm neutral." I suddenly understood what I was saying. I didn't know who he was and I said my secret. Even Ethan never knew it. I ignite my hand right and approached him. He did nothing; He wasn't afraid.

"Angelfire can't kill me and you know it. Can you explain to me who or what you are?" No emotion. I really don't understand this guy!

I talked about archangels and their side history so then he could understand more. With this interested eyes and his rebel strand of hair that was always falling over them and... Note to myself: Stop staring at him! He wasn't surprised; he seemed to approve everything I was saying.

"And you, why are you so angelic?" I was tired of talking. I never talked this much before today.

"I'm a medium. Do you know how we are created?" That was a real question. Many books were talking about reapers but not about mediums. I just said nothing.

"The human mother has to make love with a reaper and after to have a child with a human. Then his first children will have some power. If this child also makes this same process, the next children will be stronger. If not, the family usually have a medium every two or three generation. My mother is a medium and she loved Nathanael before his death twenty years ago. I have a lot of Nathanael's mental power, like controlling people. So if I tell you to sleep, you will. But it's easier with human rather than with reapers."

He stopped talking and looked for my reaction. Sorry men, I don't have over-reactions like you. What can I say? Nothing. I'm good at that. I just have to change of subject.

"Can you translate every word you said in another language? If you want to learn something, you have to keep thinking of it." I finished my sentence and got up to continue the inventory.

"Are you always that special - to not say crazy?" I seriously like this guy.

"Always. If I'm not, you have the right to hit me." I looked at him in the corner of my eyes to see his reaction. As I predicted it, he laughed. A normal person would have been scared of me for the rest of his life. He returned to his reading; nothing more needed to be saying for the rest of the night.

-4-

I was sleeping in a room upstairs only three to five hours a day as usual. I made the food for both of us because he really had no talent for cooking, or I was too used to eat perfectly cooked food. He gave me money for the food but I always put it back in his wallet. I stayed in the old house for a couple of months with him, reading all the books. I learned to control a lot of spells and he started to understand, read and pronounced almost all usual words in Latin. Greek was something else. In exchange, he taught me how to control people. But I felt inside of me that I had to go. I needed to move, to restart my intense training. I never needed to be or stay with someone before him. I'm so bad to show my feelings to someone. I wanted him to feel the same way about me.

"Do you know if it works the same way for the men?" I said when we were reading in the basement.

"What do you mean?"

"Will your children be stronger than you if I sleep with you?"

He cleared his throat and finally said. "Um... I don't know." He got up to look at some books but I knew he was just anxious.

Silence. What can I say? Note to myself: This is not the way to ask someone out.

"Sorry. I'm just stupid sometimes." I jumped the stairs to go back in my room.

Flying would be great tonight. I wanted to forget what I just said. I took off my shirt to not tear it and opened my tall white wings. Nathanael knocked on the door behind me.

"What?"

He opened the door. "Oh god."

He never understood before that when someone says a simple "what?" it's because we don't want to see the other person.

"What are you doing? I was leaving." When I finished my sentence, I was near me, touching my wings. He never answered to my question. Maybe it was the moment to apologize for what I said sooner. After a minute, I asked: "Did you ever fly?" No answer. He was support to be the one who talk the most. I took his hand, the one he was touching my wing with and pulled him to the window. I jumped. He started to panic and came close to me to hang at my neck. It would have been romantic if I was a boy. I took him by the hips and flew a little bit higher. I brought him back to the roof. When he was stable up there, I left him and flew higher. I tried to control the stress inside me but it was hard. What a great move, Jazz! Note to myself: Never leave a man on a roof that you have asked to have sex with while having no shirt.

He was sitting on the roof, watching me. Breathe, Jasmine, breathe slower. I sat beside him and hid myself with my wings. He touched at my wings again. It was tickling me; my wings were moving by themselves.

"I knew reapers where having wings but these are the first I see and touch."

"A few mediums will have the chance to see some in their entire life. You're lucky." I tried to smile, but he probably noticed it was a fake one.

"You are beautiful. I just never tough you would have ask me that anyway, so I stopped thinking. I was too surprise I think. You're probably the only girl who ever talked to me more than ten minutes, except my mom. False! I teamed with a girl for a school work because she tough I would have done all the work." He laughed a little to show his discomfort.

"Did you?" I looked at him for the first time since I was on the roof.

"I sure did. I had to have great grades to go at the university."

"I never talked to a man that wasn't paid by my dad, so I think I'm in a worst situation than you."

"You never got out of your house?"

"Not before the death of Ethan."

"Why did you name him Ethan and not dad or at least father?"

"He is not my father. He adopted me by force."

"By force?"

"My mom gave me to him because she owes him one and she thought that an heiress would be beneficial for him."

"Who is your mother?"

"She's the archangel Gabriel, the Preliator. And my father is his guardian, William. That's why I'm neutral. The archangels can be both side and Will have half of demonic blood inside him, so I continue to be able to choose which side I want to be. I think that some reapers must be neutral because it would balance the tension between the two sides and we would be able to talk to each other or at least to send a neutral messenger. Understand?" I looked at him. He was listening carefully. "But it's not really important."

"Why are so shy to say what you think? You are sweet even if you seem to not care about the world around you."

"I'll take that as a compliment but Ethan was thinking and talking more than me and he didn't agreed with my point of view so I just forgot to talk."

"That's bad for you." He got up to look at the end of the roof to the ground. "How do we get down?"

"Your choice. We jump, we enter by the chimney like Santa Claus or by the same way we got here?"

"Will I die if I jump?"

"I don't know. Do you want to try?" We looked at each other of the corner of the eyes.

"Umm... no! Let's go back by the same way we got here."

I took his hand and brought him back inside in his room. He sat on his bed.

"You know, if you want to prove something purely scientific, I can help you."

I laid down over him and kiss him. I never taught that I would feel something that much intense in my life.


End file.
